fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart IC
Mario Kart IC is a racing game for the Nintendo IC, created by Arend's brother, famous from WarioWare: Showing Off. In Mario Kart, the player needs to be the fastest on the race course. Race tracks often have gimmicks. To help or hinder the player, this game includes items the player and opponents can use. This game includes more game modes and secrets than any other Mario Kart game. Let’s-a go! Title Screen On the title screen, the player can one of the three options: *'Start Game' - Play the game. The game can be Single Player, Local Multiplayer & Online Multiplayer. *'Records' - This shows all the time records, wins/losses, registered friends and more. *'Options' - Mess with the options. Watch out for the Erase All option. It will destroy all the hard work. If the player waits a while on the title screen, a little gameplay demo will show up. List of game modes Grand Prix 1 to 12 players In Grand Prix mode, the player needs to race all four courses from the selected cup against 11 other players/computers. After each race the player gets points, depending on which place the player ended. The player (or computer) who got the most points in the end wins the Grand Prix. In Single Player mode, when the player got first place on a cup, he/she will also unlock karts, bikes, new characters, new game modes or even new items. The player won't unlock prices when played in Multiplayer mode. Story 1 player Play as your Mii in this game mode. In this mode, the player tries to become the champion in Mario Kart. To do that, the player needs to win races. If the player won a race in first place, he/she will get a Star Coin. With more Star Coins, the player can go to different places and take kart upgrates. There are different areas with each four races, a misson and a boss race. The boss race and the misson can only be accessed after winning all the races of a area. Here is a list of area's and what they include. Area 1 - Circuit Area This is the first area the player visits. Unlike other areas, this area doesn't have race courses exlusive to Story mode and also doesn't have a boss stage. *'Race' Win the race on Mario Circuit (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Race' Win the race on Peach Circuit (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Race' Win the race on Luigi Circuit (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Race' Win the race on Yoshi Circuit (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Mission' Collect the coins on Battle Stage Colosseum (reward: 1 Star Coin) Area 2 - Jungle Area This is the second area the player visits. The player can travel to it if he/she has 3 star coins. *'Race' Win the race on Jungle Hijinks (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Race' Win the race on ARC Banana Temple (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Race' Win the race on GBA Lakeside Park (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Race' Win the race on Funky’s Flights (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Mission' Drive trough gates on Jungle Temple Colosseum (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Boss' Defeat Funky Kong on Funky's Flights (reward: 2 Star Coin) Area 3 - Tropical Island Area This is the third area the player visits. The player can travel to it if he/she has 8 star coins. *'Race' Win the race on N64 Koopa Troopa Beach (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Race' Win the race on Bomb-Omb Backstreet (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Race' Win the race on WII Coconut Mall (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Race' Win the race on Isle Delfino (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Mission' Destroy crabs on Sea Side Colosseum (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Boss' Defeat Petey Piranha on Isle Delfino (reward: 2 Star Coin) Area 4 - Outer Space Area This is the third area the player visits. The player can travel to it if he/she has 12 star coins. *'Race' Win the race on Starbit Circuit (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Race' Win the race on Bowser Junior’s Airship Armanda (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Race' Win the race on Freeze Flame Frenzy (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Race' Win the race on Star Heaven (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Mission' Steal Grand Stars from a opponent on Shooting Star Colosseum (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Boss' Defeat Rosalina on Star Heaven (reward: 2 Star Coin) Area 5 - Galactic Stadium Area This is the third area the player visits. The player can travel to it if he/she defeated all bosses. *'Race' Win the race on Superstar Stadium (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Race' Win the race on Pipe Works (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Race' Win the race on GCN Wario Colusseum (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Race' Win the race on Rainbow Coaster (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Mission' Drive trough gates on Inter-Galactic Colosseum, backward (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Boss' Defeat champion Mario and Peach on Rainbow Coaster (reward: 2 Star Coin) Time Trial 1 player Drive alone on a race course and try to get the fastest time. The fastest times of the player are saved as Ghost Data. The player can race against Ghosts to improve their records. The player also can save Ghost Data from his/her friends or from Word Champions. Each course also has a Staff Ghost. If the player is fater than a Staff Ghost, a Expert Staff Ghost will be unlocked. Defeat all Staff Ghost to unlock a nice present. Mission Run 1 or 2 players Take on missions, alone or with a friend. There are 10 different sets with 8 missions. If all missions of a set are completed, the player must defeat a Boss on a special battle court. Winning from a Boss will reward the player with a nice present. Level 1 *'Round 1': Drive trough on Mario Circuit *'Round 2': Collect on King Boo’s Mansion *'Round 3': Destroy on Block Tower *'Round 4': Drive on Moo Moo Ranch *'Round 5': Use within one lap in Diamond Highway *'Round 6': Finish one lap before does on Peach Circuit *'Round 7': Collect on Mushroom Academy *'Round 8': Destroy on Mushroom Beach *'Boss': Defeat on Battle Stage Colosseum More to come... Versus Race 1 to 12 players, Nintendo Wi-Fi support Race with custom setting. Race on a single track or make own Grand Prix. Race alone or in teams. Just play how you like to play. Nothing can be unlocked in this game mode. Battle 1 to 12 players, Nintendo Wi-Fi support Use items to become victor of the battlefield. There are many different games with different rules that can be played in battle mode. All modes can be played alone or in teams. Nothing can be unlocked in this game mode, but more battle modes can be unlocked by winning Grand Prix. Balloon Battle Pop balloons of other player. There are actually two different types of this mode: Survival and Time. In Survival the last person standing wins. Loosing all balloons will result in loosing the match. In Time the person who popped the most balloons in the time limit wins. When the player looses all three balloons, he/she will loose a point. The amount off balloons the player will start with (3, 5 or 7 balloons) can be set before playing. Also the time for Time mode can be set. Coin Collectors (Locked, unlocked after beating all cups on 100cc in Grand Prix) Collect the coins. To let other people loose coins, the player must fire items on them. In Time mode, the player who got the most coins at when time runs out wins. In Collectors mode, the player who first got a certain amount of coins wins. Both the time for Time mode and the amount of coins for Collectors mode can be set. Bob-omb Blast (Locked, unlocked after beating all cups on 150cc in Grand Prix) Only the Bob-omb is an item in this mode. Throw Bob-ombs at other players. When the player hits somebody, he/she will get a point. If the player got hit by somebody else, he/she looses a point. The first person who got a certain amount of points or the most points within the time limit wins. Grand Star Getters (Locked, unlocked after beating all cups on 200cc Backward in Grand Prix) Only the star is an item in this mode. Everyone has 5, 7 or 10 Grand Stars when the game starts. To let someone drop a Grand Star, bump in their karts while using a star item. If you or somebody else drops a Grand Star, try to pick it up. The first person who got a certain amount of Grand Stars or the most Grand Stars within the time limit wins. Shine Thief (Locked, unlocked after beating all cups on 200cc Mirror in Grand Prix) The player must get a Shine Sprite dropped on the course and keep in hand until time runs out; on the other hand, players who couldn't take the Shine can use the items against whom got the Shine to lose it. If you or somebody else drops the Shine Sprite, try to pick it up. Challenge 1 player, unlocked after beating all cups on 50cc in Grand Prix Select a course to play on. The player got a time limit in this mode. Try to drive under the gates to get more time. The goal of the game is to drive trough as many gates as the player can before the time runs out. On the way, the player finds item boxes with mushrooms or triple mushrooms in them. Nothing can be unlocked in this game mode. List of playble characters No weight or height classes in this game. Every character can drive in every kart the player has unlocked. Each playable character adds extra speed, weight, acceleration and handling to the kart. How big the bonus is on a category depends on the character. This game has 28 playable characters from the Mario series. This amount is four characters more than in Mario Kart Wii. Also, three Mii costumes are selectable after unlocked. Originally Mario Kart IC had 32 playable characters, but after the big list was criticized, the creator of the game deleted some. This game also has an option to select a random character, a function not present in most Mario Kart games except Mario Kart: Super Circuit. Starters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Toad *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Baby Mario *Baby Peach Unlockables *Koopa Troopa - (Unlocked by winning 50cc Star Cup) *Dry Bones - (Unlocked by winning 150cc Star Cup) *Birdo - (Unlocked by winning 200cc Backward Star Cup) *Toadette - (Unlocked by winning 150cc Leaf Cup) *Rosalina - (Unlocked by winning 150cc Brick Cup) *Bowser Jr. - (Unlocked by winning 200cc Backward Leaf Cup) *Dry Bowser - (Unlocked by winning 250cc Leaf Cup) *Funky Kong - (Unlocked by winning 50cc Brick Cup) *Diddy Kong - (Unlocked by winning 50cc Leaf Cup) *Dixie Kong - (Unlocked by winning 200cc Mirror Star Cup) *Petey Piranha - (Unlocked by winning 100cc Brick Cup) *King Boo - (Unlocked by winning 250cc Star Cup) *Baby Luigi - (Unlocked by winning 200cc Backward Brick Cup) *Baby Daisy - (Unlocked by winning 200cc Mirror Brick Cup) *Baby Wario - (Unlocked by winning 200cc Mirror Leaf Cup) *Baby Waluigi - (Unlocked by winning 250cc Brick Cup) *Mii Costume A - (Already playable in Story mode, unlocked for other modes by completing Story mode) *Mii Costume B - (Unlocked by winning all cups on 250cc) *Mii Costume C - (Unlocked by beating all the Staff Ghosts in Time Trial) Vehicles The player can choose between karts and bikes in Mario Kart IC. Karts have more speed, get better and longer mini-turbos after a power-slide and have external drifts. Bikes can perform wheelies, have internal drifts and get a better and longer mini-turbo when performing tricks. Every vehicle can be driven by every character, but a character will add more speed, weight, acceleration and handling to a kart. Only the Standard Kart and Standard Bike are available from the start, but other karts and bikes can be unlocked by almost every Grand Prix cup. Karts and Bikes can also be unlocked in Time Trial and Mission Mode. This game does not only have new karts and bikes, but also classic vehicles can be unlocked. Standard Karts *Standard Kart - Just a normal go-kart. It has average preformance on anything. Standard Bikes *Standard Bike - Just a normal motor bike. It has average preformance on anything. Original Karts *Monster Truck - A heavy truck with a high off-road. *Hot-on-the-Road - It looks cool and has a high acceleration but it's weight is low. *Orbinator - It's an orb with tree wheels. It has a high drift. *Nostalgia 2 - This classic kart is an improved version of the Nostalgia 1 from Mario Kart Wii. *Glass-Go - This kart is made of glass. Its acceleration is low but it has a good handling. *SP3 - This kart is too faaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssst. Maybe it's a good thing this kart's acceleration is low. More to come! List of race courses Original Tracks These tracks are new in the game. The cups with Original Tracks are: *Mushroom Cup **Already available **Difficulty: Easy *Flower Cup **Already available **Difficulty: Normal/Easy *Star Cup **Unlocked after completing the 50cc Flower Cup **Difficulty: Normal/Hard *Rainbow Cup **Unlocked after completing the 100cc Star Cup **Difficulty: Hard Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Star Cup Rainbow Cup Classic Tracks These are classic tracks from older Mario Kart games. The cups with Classic Tracks are: *Shell Cup **Already available **Difficulty: Easy *Banana Cup **Already available **Difficulty: Normal/Easy *Leaf Cup **Unlocked after completing the 50cc Banana Cup **Difficulty: Normal/Hard *Lightning Cup **Unlocked after completing the 100cc Leaf Cup **Difficulty: Hard Shell Cup Banana Cup Leaf Cup Lightning Cup Story Tracks These are both new and classic tracks. These courses are played in story mode and after a winning from a boss, these courses can also be played in Grand Prix, VS or Challenge modes. The cups with Story Tracks are: *Hammer Cup **Jungle Theme **Unlocked after beating Funkey Kong in Area 2 **Difficulty: Normal/Easy *Shine Cup **Tropical Island Theme **Unlocked after beating Petey Piranha in Area 3 **Difficulty: Normal *Brick Cup **Outer Space Theme **Unlocked after beating Rosalina in Area 4 **Difficulty: Normal/Hard *Feather Cup **Galactic Stadium Theme **Unlocked after beating Champion Mario and Peach in Area 5 **Difficulty: Hard Hammer Cup Shine Cup Brick Cup Feather Cup All-Track Tour These cups can only be played in Grand Prix mode. The contain all the tracks of the Original, Story or Classic Cups. The All-Track Tour are: *Original Cup Tour **Unlocked after beating 250cc Rainbow Cup *Classic Cup Tour **Unlocked after beating 250cc Lightning Cup *Story Cup Tour **Unlocked after beating 250cc Feather Cup List of battle fields Original Fields Classic Fields Misson Fields Gallery When more information is confirmed, more images will appear. Image:TitleScreen.png| The title screen Image:MainMenu.png| The Main Menu with Challenge mode locked Image:CCselection.png| Select an engine class Image:Characterselection.png| Who is your favorite? Everything is unlocked Image:Cupselection.png| The Cup selection in Grand Prix mode Image:RainbowGameplay.png| Mario racing on the new Rainbow Road Image:DiamondGameplay.png| Mario racing on Diamond Highway in Time Trial Image:RainbowSNESINTRO.png| Introduction for SNES Rainbow Road Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo IC Games Category:Mario Games